


Ghost

by haveloved



Category: Being Erica
Genre: F/M, Post-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveloved/pseuds/haveloved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"'Cause there's a ghost in this house; when he sings, he sounds just like you."</i> Erica faces an agonizing night just after breaking up with Ethan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Help Japan Drabble Tree challenge at Livejournal's 5_prompts, in response to a drabble about a dream that seemed real.

She's had other dreams like this. For years, though she'd never let herself admit it before their reunion, before the kiss, she'd dreamed of him and what it would feel like to be with him.

She dreamed of him waking her with a kiss on her lips, long and lingering and slow. She dreamed of his hands on her skin, under her shirt, over her stomach, up to her breasts. She dreamed of his hands in her hair, stroking and tangling and twining.

Even now, even after she's been with him, _finally_ been with him after fifteen years of refusing to admit she wanted him, she dreams of these things. She swears she feels his knees at her hips as he straddles her, leaning down to kiss her out of sleep after a demanding day at River Rock, his fingers on skin left exposed by the shirt she sleeps in.

She swears she can feel him.

But when she wakes up, it is to a pillow stained with salty wetness and smeared, day-old makeup. It is to muscles cramped from being curled into a ball all night. It is to eyes sore from crying and hands outstretched, as if to make him come back. It is waking up from a reality she knows she shouldn't want--everything she said to him is true; he _is_ holding her back--but, irrationally, does.

She has to close her eyes, wanting, if just for a minute, that fleeting image of him. Wanting to pretend it's her reality. But it was only a dream, though it had seemed so real.


End file.
